


Merely Lucky Clothes

by IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren's Skinny Jeans, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sort Of, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed/pseuds/IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed
Summary: The four times that Eren's favorite black skinny jeans brought him and Levi together





	Merely Lucky Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Merely  
> Lucky  
> Clothes
> 
> Hi, I'm Carmelyzed, and this little short story is brought to you by the Inspire Me app. #notsponsored T_T

The first time he met Levi, Eren was wearing a faded pair of black skinny jeans.

He had been rushing inside a homie little cafe in the middle of a ‘signature Seattle downpour’. The rain was unrelenting; pounding the pavement and attempting to drown anyone caught up in its wrath. Trees were whipped to the right and cars were pulled over to the side of the road as to not be swept up in the torrential winds. He held his forest green jacket above his head for cover, but it did little to stop his jeans from sticking to his legs in a damp hug – thank you wind for making it rain sideways. His aged converse were no better, leaving a trail of wet, muddy footprints on the coffee house floor and falling apart at the seams. Combined with the exasperated look on his face, Eren looked little more than a drowned cat.

“That’s what I get for totaling my car...” he muttered to himself.

Chancing a bike ride to work in the middle of April was optimistic at best; downright stupid at worst. When your wheels are an inch deep in water and the storm is trying to ride off with your bike, you know you fucked up.

The twenty-year-old laid his soaked jacket over his equally soaked arm and shook his brunette hair out, releasing a volley of water droplets left and right. The patrons around him promptly jumped back in surprise and gifted him with seething glares and a few choice words about manners. Eren answered them with a sigh and a mumbled apology as he reached for the cell phone he just knew was trashed; today was a really, really rough day. His wet hand was halfway to his back pocket when a deep, male voice made him freeze mid-motion.

“What makes a shitty brat like you think he can make a mess on my fucking floor?”

Big, green eyes shot up to meet twin pairs of steely gray-blue.

The narrowed gaze belonged to an irate, raven haired barista, with a name tag that read, “Hi! My Name Is: Levi”. His sculpted eyebrows were furrowed in irritation, his thin lips were grimacing in disgust, and while his stature was short, his presence most definitely filled the room.

Eren gulped; It was safe to say he was a goner, in more ways than one.  


* * *

The second time he met Levi Eren was dancing in a club on 51st, wearing a familiar pair of faded black skinny jeans.

The Underground was a hole in the wall hangout, with a very niche community. From the outside, all that could be seen was an unassuming beat up door that looked as if it was an entrance to a foreclosed building. The unaware passed it by every day, never thinking that it was the gateway to neon lights, platform shoes, Adios Mother Fuckers’ and drag queens.

He was severely underdressed amongst the plethora of club kid couture; his favorite skinny jeans, red converse and Metallica t-shirt just didn’t cut it. Eren had enjoyed these raves since he was sixteen – thank you fake I.D – but even after five years the fashion part of the party eluded him. Forgive him, but working a full-time job while going to college left little time to cut out fashion magazines and sow a red porcupine head. Yes, he was most definitely the black sheep amongst the purple sheep, which was why he was gripping his second Adios M.F while he allowed his face to be painted by one of the drag queen regulars.

Her name was Shanita Dee, and she had taken one look at a pitiful, plain-faced Eren and decided he needed some help if he was going to blend in with the outcasts. And get laid.

“Who stays I’m here for that?” Eren asked rhetorically, to which Shanita replied, “Everybody wants to get fucked, boo-boo.”

The brunette just rolled his sparkling green eyes good-naturedly and let the queen paint his lips red, smoke out his eyes, and bedazzle his face ‘for the gods’, or at least that’s how she put it. It took a minute, but once his face was finally finished being painted, Shanita smacked a neon pink kiss onto his glittering cheek and sent him out into the crowd like a proud mother.

Eren danced for hours, jumping around and grinding with the same people he had been for the last five years, while punk music blasted out of the 6ft speakers. Everybody was dancing as if they were possessed, bodies controlled by the sound and moving fluidly with the people around them. It was like a stunning, bombastic wave. This was the reason that Eren had continued to come back to this same club, something about the atmosphere – and the alcohol – spoke to him. During the day, he was an honors student and an underpaid waiter with more responsibilities than he could keep up with; but here… here he had freedom. Freedom to be whatever he wanted to be and do whatever he wanted to do, if only for a few hours every Friday.

It was half way through the night when the clearly tipsy brunette ambled back to the bar for his fourth Adios, thighs burning and calves shaking but an excited grin split across his face nonetheless. He had just grabbed his drink and tipped the bartender when a stunning raven-haired man, with strikingly familiar gray-blue eyes, strut past him in spiky black pumps. Levi hardly glanced Eren’s way, but the brief gaze was enough for those thin lips to twitch into a playful smirk, and comment, “Not bad,” before turning away.

Eren could only watch as those dangerous looking pumps click-clacked away from him and wonder in amazement how Shanita Dee could have known… He shook his head purposefully and promptly downed half of his cup before pushing and shoving his way back to the middle of the dance floor.  


* * *

The third time he met Levi, Eren was waiting tables at an old Italian restaurant, wearing yet again, his faded black skinny jeans.

Technically, the management enforced a dress code consistent of black dress pants, a white button up shirt and a black bow tie. However, Eren had been working at the restaurant long enough to get some leeway here and there; “here and there” meaning when he forgot to do his laundry. It happened often enough that it was probably coincidence, but Eren liked to think it was fate that the next table he addressed was seating a very familiar raven-haired man. The brunette couldn’t help the giddy smile that spread across his face as he approached the table, pen and pad in hand.

“I’m starting to think I have a stalking problem.” Eren greeted the man playfully.

Levi’s head shot up like a bullet, eyes leaving his menu to stare incredulously at teasing green eyes. “Damn right you do, brat.” The raven said, a faint smile spreading across his lips. “First my shop, then the club and now this restaurant,” Levi ticked off thoughtfully, “there’s therapy for obsessive behavior, you know.”

Eren’s jaw dropped slightly, and the hand that was gripping the pen moved to rest on his popped hip. “I’ll have you know this is a restaurant I’ve been working at for five years now,” the brunette retorted sassily. “Pretty suspicious that I’ve never seen you here before today.”

“Maybe you don’t remember faces very well,” Levi shot back.

“Oh, I’d remember yours,” Eren instantly countered in a promising tone. After he had the fortune of seeing Levi in six-inch heels, those lovely legs and stunning eyes had been featuring in his dreams quite often.

Levi raised a sculpted eyebrow in obvious interest, almost as if he could see exactly what was going on in the brunette’s head. Slowly, a mischievous and flirtatious smirk spread across his lips and he stretched a hand out to Eren. “My names Levi.” He greeted, his voice rich and thick like honey.

Eren shivered and fought the blush that dared creep up his neck. He cleared his throat. “I know,” Eren answered confidently to hide his embarrassment, but almost instantly regretted it. “I-I mean…” the boy stuttered, attempting to back track as Levi gazed at him questioningly. The brunettes blush deepened significantly, and his heart skipped a beat or two. Was it weird that he remembered a name he only saw once on a name tag? Probably. Was there any taking it back? Probably not.

With a sigh of resignation, the brunette blushed even harder - if that was possible – and took Levi’s hand with a soft, “I-I mean I’m…Eren.”

The bemused raven let out a breathy laugh as he shook Eren’s hand. “Yep,” he said matter of factly. “You’re definitely the stalker.”  


* * *

The fourth time he met Levi, Eren was bent over the raven’s leather couch, his most favorite pair of faded black skinny jeans pulled down to his mid-thighs.

Eren’s broken moans bounced off the walls of the complex as Levi pounded into him from behind. The force of the man’s thrusts continuously shoving Eren’s body into the couch, causing the furniture to create small abrasions on the wood flooring.

A few profanities may have been slung from the tenants below, but Levi simply used that as an excuse to make Eren scream his name louder. And scream he did – wet cries and deep groans escaped his swollen, kiss-bitten lips with no filter. Slowly, Levi’s callused hands ran up tense sides and down his sweaty back, causing Eren to shiver and keen into his touch. The gentle caress of those rough hands was like electricity sizzling across his skin. Levi's wandering hands dragged down his arching back once again before resting on his ass, grabbing at the plush cheeks. He kneaded them and pulled them apart, watching with fascination as his dick slid in and out of Eren's lithe body. Levi clenched his eyes shut and groaned at the image, grabbing his ass harder while he thrust into the brunette with more force. Eren choked on a moan as his dick was rubbed aggressively into the couch. The friction was so intense that he screwed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, fighting back the whine that was building itself in the back of his throat as searing heat was rubbed into his painfully hard dick. 

Once Levi had successfully turned Eren’s ass into a reddened, sore mess, cold hands trailed back up his heated body to card through soft brown strands; gently at first, then suddenly cruel as he tugged harshly at the base of Eren's neck. Eren groaned in pained pleasure, the sting shooting down his spine to his already aching dick. With his head pulled back Eren lifted off the couch and arched deeper, his body curved and tight like a bow. The new angle seated Levi even further inside him, allowing the raven to pound him in places he hadn't known existed. Wasted on ecstasy, Eren could only hang his head and allow his jaw to drop open in a strangled moan as he took everything the raven had to give him. 

Eventually however, Levi’s brutal thrusts turned into slow, purposeful grinds, steadily working Eren to the most drawn out orgasm he’d had in his life. He felt like the pleasure was pulsing throughout his body, heat rushing through him like a wave and vision going black with the pure force of it. His eyes screwed shut and his lips parted in a silent scream. With every fiber of his being clenching around Levi, who continued to fuck him slow and deep through his orgasm, Eren could barely string together a coherent thought. 

However, in that moment, the one thing running through his mind was, “I’m never getting rid of these jeans.”

~Fin~


End file.
